


When they found out

by laughingmarshmallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abuse, Eventual Drarry, F/M, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, I own Maverick, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rape, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, eventual romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingmarshmallow/pseuds/laughingmarshmallow
Summary: During an occlumency lesson, Snape figures out how 'the boy who lived' is actually just surviving. He quickly realizes how much of a douche he has been, and tries to fix it. NOT FINISHED
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Severus Snape/Maverick Carrol, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	When they found out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, I am working on this fic right now. It's taking a lot longer than I expected, but I guess that's just how it is. Anyway, I hope to finish it by the end of 2021. Feel free to leave some constructive criticism below as this is my first ever fic. I'm looking to be an actual writer when I graduate, so be brutal. Right now I'm actually working on a story about a woman fleeing from her psychotic ex-husband, I know, fun. I hope you like the fic!  
> Love and care about you all  
> ~Hannah

(Harry's POV-1st Person)

I sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for when I had to go to that dreaded occlumency lesson with Snape. Honestly that man acts like a complete child, I've never done anything to him, ever. He only hates me because of my father, I don't even act like my father! It's annoying, you know, being judged based off of your parents and what they are, or were. I mean, were they bullies, victims, muggles, wizards, black, white, gay, straight? I guess that's how Draco, Hermione, and Ron feel as well. Draco's dad being big bad Lucius Malfoy, Hermione's parents being muggles, and Ron's parents not being asshole pureblood supremacists. Well, I guess Draco is about to find out what it's like to be Ron or Hermione, now that Voldy is back and his father has returned to the death eater ranks. I do find it annoying that Ron doesn't like it when Draco insults him or Hermione based off of their families, but then he does the exact same thing back when he attacks Draco's father. Honestly it would be great if everyone would just grow up and stop worrying about stupid things like that. Hermione is the brightest witch in our year and she's a muggleborn, meanwhile (I really hate to say it) Neville sucks at everything except maybe herbology and the DA and he's a pure blood! Obviously people need to do their research before going and attacking others. 

"Werewolves are vicious, murderous creatures and should never be able to legally adopt a child" Umbridge made a law that says this. Clearly, she hasn't done done her research, at least she hasn't done it well. Most werewolves try to tuck themselves away when the full moon comes around, most of them are nice, some of them push people away because they're afraid they'll hurt anyone they get too close to, which is understandable. It just makes me so mad! Umbridge literally found one bad werewolf (Greyback) and decided that all werewolves were exactly like him, the wizengamot should have known that she needed more than one resource to pass a law as huge as one like that. She literally banned an entire race from adopting children. She's passes dozens of laws like that though, not that it makes what she's done justifiable by any means, I just mean that she's done shit like this in the past, and will probably do it again in the future, so it's not that surprising. 

I have been studying wizarding law ever since Draco called Hermione an "uneducated mudblood" during our second year. I had wondered why he called her uneducated, Hermione was the smartest witch in our year, but then I realized that she had been belittling a tradition that wizards do, mostly purebloods but still. I believe it had something to do with arranged marriages, of course I got on her about it after telling Draco off for his use of offensive words. I had already read about this particular tradition, I got bored in the infirmary one day and Madam Pomfrey handed me a book on arranged marriages, despite what one may think, I do read, I like to read very much in fact, I just do it when I'm alone, it calms me, kind of like cooking does. Anyway, I read about the arranged marriages and learned that most pureblood families do that to make sure that their bloodline was carried on to the next generation, it wasn't even a concrete thing, if an heir found someone they liked better than the person chosen by their parents, they could do as they please and go and get married this other person. The "contract" really only said that once a person passes a certain age and they are still unmarried, then they are supposed to go and marry the person of their parent's choice. Also, it didn't start out as a "pureblood only" tradition, but as muggleborns started coming into the wizarding world uneducated, and with their very progressive muggle beliefs and ideas, they started to think that their ways were better than the wizarding ways, there were quite a few families that were like, "Okay cool, I like your ways", like the Weasleys, for example, but then there were some families that thought it was disgraceful to go back on their traditions and ways just because there was someone new in town, like the Malfoys, for example. That is basically how the whole muggleborn resentment thing came into play. Of course after reading this book, I became interested in all the wizarding traditions and started to seek out new information, and things like that. I have read about marriage traditions, their beliefs in certain types of relationships, like gay marriage and stuff, I actually learned that they were for the most part cool with it, the only issue any person in the wizarding world had with gay relationships and/or marriage, was that they might not produce an heir and be able to continue the bloodline. Now, however, there are potions and spells to impregnate women without any sperm, and to give a male a womb and eggs(sort of like eggs, but not really, I'd rather not get into it). I was actually quite relieved to find out that majority of wizards were okay with people being gay, because that is not the case in the muggle world.

I remember when Uncle Vernon found out I was gay, oh boy that was fun, I got beat so bad that I'd be dead if I weren't magical. Aunt Petunia was so appalled when she found out, that she bought me a suit and started making me go to church with her, she told the priest that I was gay, and that he needed to fix me. He told her god's creation does not need fixing. I am rather fond of that man now, I get to see him sometimes over the summer, he gives me books to read, and he'll let me sit in the church while the choir is practicing to get away from Dudley. Speaking of Dudley, he didn't seem to care at all that I was gay, he definitely wasn't nicer, but he wasn't any meaner than before.

I sat there for, god knows how long, thinking about literally everything, but mostly the occlumency lesson, until Hermione shook me out of my thoughts and told me I ought to get going. Slowly, I stood up, and shuffled out of the room. I didn't know how this was going to work. I know I don't want Snape to see my memories... especially that memory.

I knocked on Snape's office door. "Enter" said his voice from inside the room. I slowly opened the heavy door and walked in. Ever since I saw that memory of Snape in Pettigrew's mind, I can't help but not hate him as much, I mean he's still a bloody bully, but at least now I know why, "On time for once Potter? ." He said sarcastically, he still had yet to look up from his grading. I just grumbled and waited for him to get up. After about 3 minutes of silence, Snape stood and said, "Bag down wand out. I am going to attempt to break into your mind and read through your thoughts. You may disarm me or use any other spell you deem necessary to protect yourself. Now, clear your mind of everything. 1... 2... 3... legilimens."

(Harry's POV- 3rd Person)

It felt odd, having Snape in his mind, but it didn't really hurt. It looked as though they were in a very long, dark pantry. On the shelves in the pantry-like room, were glowing white orbs that had a blue hue to them. Harry guessed those were his memories. Harry noticed that the farther back they walked, the more blue they became. His eyes scanned over all of the memories. At the front, the memories had barely any blue in them, but all the way in the back, the memories were so blue that they were almost black, that one, that stood alone in the back, was black. Harry had a feeling he knew what memory it was. 'Ok how do I get him out of here' Harry thought as they walked towards the back. Before he could do anything, Harry got lost in a memory.

"Here Dudykins, this one is from Auntie Marge." Said Aunt Petunia, handing Dudley a gigantic box,"Gimme" the small boy said, Holding out his hands. Harry looked up and glanced around to see if maybe, just maybe, this year he'd gotten lucky and would be given an actual present, but no such luck, Uncle Vernon handed him what Harry guessed was an old broken toy," Thank you Uncle Vernon" Harry said politely. It wasn't as good as Dudley's toys, but it was something. Uncle Vernon slapped him on the back of the head and snatched the toy out of his hands,"You ungrateful freak. You don't deserve such generosity from me!"

'No no no. don't wanna see that' Harry thought. He mentally pushed Snape away from that memory, only to have Snape reach out and touch another memory.

"You. *slap* worthless. *wack* little. *punch* freak.*wham* YOU CANT EVEN MAKE CHICKEN CORRECTLY! YOU MESSED UP DUDLEY'S FAVORITE DINNER! AND NOW WE HAVE TO GO OUT. NO MEALS FOR TWO WEEKS!"

'No no no' Harry thought again 'not this memory either!' Harry pushed Snape away from the memory Harry wasn't sure how to get him completely out of his mind but he did figure out how to get him away from certain memories. He pushed the presence toward the front, away from the bad memories.

"Hi I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered beside Harry. Draco turned. "You think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. You're clearly a Weasley, my father told me they've all got red hair, hand me down robes, and more children than they can afford." Draco turned to Harry. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others you need to make sure you don't go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake,"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry said eyeing the hand and turning away.

Harry didn't have to push the Snape this time. He must've gotten bored and pulled away from that memory because Harry felt him wandering around in his mind. Snape kept going further and further back. 'No no no no NO. Not back there, anywhere but back there. Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted Snape out of his mind. He visualized kicking the man out of the weird pantry.

"Haha. I guess that works" Harry said laughing, when he fell back into reality. Snape was on his bum on the floor, he was eyeing Harry as though he was trying to find something. "Yes Potter I believe it did" Snape grumbled while getting back up on his feet. Harry's grin faltered a bit at the look Snape was giving him. He felt as though Snape could see right through him. Harry knew this had been a bad idea. Not one to quit though, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Uhm can we do it again? I want to see if I can get you out quicker" Snape nodded, "Very well Potter. Brace yourself. 1... 2... 3... legilimens."

Harry was back in his mind it was dark he felt Snape's presence right next to him. He turned to face it and before it could move he kicked it.

"Hahahaha" Harry doubled over giggling at the sight of Snape on his bum looking utterly out of character. His hair was all over the place and his face was flushed. "Yes yes you're hilarious" Snape said rolling his eyes "Wipe that smirk off your face Potter we're not even close to being done." "Sorry sir." Harry said not even trying to hide his grin as he felt a wave of relief wash over him. It seemed as though Snape had forgotten about those memories for the moment. "Now, I will go into your mind with a little more force, and this time I will fight back. You must try to keep me from seeing any of your memories. Also, remember, no memories are private to the Dark Lord." Harry nodded,"Yes sir" Harry readied himself as Snape tied his hair up in a low bun and brought his wand up, "1...2...3...legilimens."

Harry was back in his mind. He felt the presence next to him, he got ready to kick it but instead got pushed backwards. The presence started striding toward the back of his mind Harry felt a sense of determination from Snape. Harry ran up to Snape and jumped in front of him trying to keep him from going backwards toward those memories. He just got tossed aside. Harry walked up behind it and tried to kick Snape. It didn't work. Nothing Harry could think of seemed to work. They were getting closer and closer to that memory. Harry was growing more, and more frantic. No one was supposed to know about that memory. No one at all. They were now right in front of the memory. He could feel Snape's curiosity, 'no no no please! no you can't see that memory!!!' Harry thought. But it was to late.

Harry's legs were pinned above his head, his knees by his ears. He tried to fight but he couldn't, his skinny arms did nothing to protect him from the whale of a man on top of him."HELP! HELP!" Harry cried, but it was no use, no one was around,"Please, please, stop. Uncle Vernon please it hurts. Please stop I'll do anything." Harry cried "Shut up you idiot child. It's supposed to hurt. How am I supposed to enjoy it with all of your crying." With each thrust Harry felt like he was being torn on two. He could feel blood dripping down his bum, "Ahh please. Please stop. Ow. Ow. Ow. Please plea-"

Snape must've left Harry's mind on his own because all of the sudden Harry was back in Snape's office. He didn't know what to do. Ohhhh this was such a bad idea. He let out a huff of humorless laughter. He could feel Snape's eyes burning a hole in his head, Harry refused to meet his gaze though. "Harry?" Snape said weakly. The use of his first name made Harry look up and glare at the man, eyes filled with tears that had yet to fall, he turned on his heel, grabbed his bag, and calmly walked out of Snape's office. 

Harry walked through the halls slowly, gathering his thoughts and trying not to cry, though tears decided to fall freely down his face anyway. Snape had just seen his deepest darkest secret. He was probably headed to tell all his little Slytherins that 'the great Harry Potter' is actually just a dirty little rape victim. 'Harry Potter is even weaker than we thought' he would say 'He can't even protect himself against his muggle Uncle.' Harry could hear the Slytherins laughing. He could feel the hot tears on his face as they fell, this made him feel even weaker. Harry didn't care about his name, no he never did. He didn't ask to be 'the boy who lived' he never wanted to be famous, and he didn't think he ever would like all the fame. Harry was sad though, he finally found friends, people here liked him. Sure not everybody liked him, but that was okay, he only needed a few people. It's quality not quantity after all. Hell, Harry didn't even mind having people that hate him. Sure the Dursleys had hated him, but he lived in their house. Had harry not lived in their house, they probably wouldn't even give him a second thought. Here, in the wizarding world, Harry had people that took time out of their day, just to make sure he knew that they didn't like him. Sure, it's kind of weird to like that you have enemies, but he liked that there were people out there that tried. Harry really did love it in the wizarding world, he would fight a million Voldemorts just to be able to hang out with his friends after school, instead of doing house chores all day every day, as well as getting verbally and physically abused while doing said chores. Now he was going to lose it all, his friends would hate him for lying to them, and people would start to pity him. He didn't want their pity. He didn't need it.

{Draco's POV-1st person}

I saw Harry walk out of Sev's office calmly, and I watched as he walked down the hall, how his shoulders started shaking, and then I saw his hand go up to wipe at, a tear? I had never seen Harry cry once, not ever, not even when diggory died, sure he was distraught, but he didn't cry at all. I wonder what Sev has done to Harry to make him cry. My blood started boiling and my teeth clenched together tightly, 'What has Severus done to Harry to warrant him crying'. I repeated again in my brain. I debated between going in and yelling at Sev, or following Harry to make sure he was okay. 

I ended up choosing Harry. I kept in the shadows and walked with light feet just as my godfather had taught me. I scowled with the knowledge that Severus is the whole reason I had to follow Harry anyway. I watched as Harry continued on, with tears freely flowing down his face, lost in thought. I had never been this deep into the castle before, where was he going? We continued to walk together, not that Harry knew I was there, we walked up a flight of stairs, and then we went left, and left again, then right, then up more stairs, all the while Harry was deep in thought, seemingly not paying any attention to where he was going. Eventually we got to a tapestry, which Harry stopped in front of. He must've pulled himself out of his train of thought, because he looked up at the tapestry, and did a dramatic 180° and looked up at the wall across from the tapestry. He stared intently at it for a few seconds before shrugging. Harry turned towards where I was and started walking, I held my breath, but then he suddenly turned the other way, he did this about three times, all the while he had his eyebrows all scrunched up with a look of concentration on his face, the look was quite adorable on him. I shook my head to get rid of the fond smile trying to play at my lips. I've fancied Harry for quite some time now, since second year to be exact. Right after I had called Granger an "uneducated mudblood", he told me off for the horrid language first, of course, but then he completely schooled Granger on the topic of arranged marriage, she was criticising the fact that most purebloods have arranged marriages, because she heard Pansy bring up the fact that our parents had agreed that if by the time we are both 43 we were not married, then we should marry each other, what Pansy did not mention is that as long as we are of age, and able to provide for ourselves we do not have to do as our parents want, since the contract was signed before we were old enough to have legal say in the matter. Of course Pansy and I both knew that we were not ever going to marry each other, you see, I am very, gay, and Pansy is not into gay men, cause well, duh. Anyway, apparently Harry had been reading up on wizard traditions or something, because as soon as he told me off for my language, he whirled around with a thunderous look on his face that had Granger taking a step back. He then proceeded to use a calm voice, that was dripping with anger, and was honestly a little frightening, to tell Granger just how wrong she was, and that maybe she should educate herself better about the traditions of the wizarding world if she was going to try and insert herself in a discussion about such things, that she was neither wanted, nor welcome in. I knew that Harry thought we hadn't heard it because we were in the process of walking away, but all three of us(Blaise was there too) had heard it, and our respect levels for him shot up. Now, whenever it is just the three of us, we will sometimes talk about him fondly, Pansy and Blaise also shoot me stupid looks when I'm in the process of ranting about whatever "great" thing I think he has done that day or week, that we are just going to ignore, because it's not important at all. I looked up after reliving that beautiful memory to see that Harry had seemingly disappeared. I looked around for him for about 20 minutes till I decided that he'd probably just gone up to Gryffindor tower, it was late anyway, I should've been in the common room 2 minutes ago, "Oh Sev is going to give me hell" I whispered, but then remembered that I still had to give him hell for what he'd done to Harry. With that thought, I quickly rushed towards the Slytherin dormitories.

{Harry's POV-3rd person}

Harry wasn't paying attention to where he was going, but he ended up in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. He decided that he might as well stay here, he knew he was going to be questioned in the morning by Ron and Hermione, but he really couldn't face them right now. They'd want him to play games and stuff with them since it was Friday night, then they'd pester him about the lessons with Snape, no, it would be better for Harry to just stay in the Room of Requirement tonight. Maybe he could stay there all weekend. 

Harry thought of what he wanted, and walked on into the room. The room had light blue walls, and a light grey fluffy carpet, there was a black cushioned couch in front of a crackling fireplace. Around the corner, there was a small kitchen with an oven, a refrigerator, a microwave and a few cupboards. the kitchen had the same color walls as the sitting room, with a black tile backsplash. Harry opened the fridge and some of the cupboards and found them completely stocked, both with food, and utensils. He smiled, cooking always did help calm him down. When he was cooking at the Dursley's, they wouldn't ever mess with him. Mostly because they knew it would mess him up and make him take longer to cook the food, and they were always hungry. Harry continued to check out the rest of the flat that the room of requirement had produced for him. The bedroom had a queen size, four poster bed, with deep purple and blue bedding. There was a wardrobe as well as a window that overlooked the black lake. Harry walked into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Inside, the walls were the same light blue as the rest of the house, with grey tile that had a wood-like pattern to it. There was a fancy shower with glass walls and a door, as well as a bathtub that had a whole plethora of different soaps and oils and conditioners and lotions. Harry walked back into his room and dropped his bag down and changed into some comfy clothes. When Harry was done changing, he decided he was going to go cook something, since he hadn't eaten much at supper.

Harry was about to start cooking when a sudden wave of guilt washed over him. Hermione and Ron really were good friends. They didn't deserve this from Harry. He couldn't just keep silent, if one of them were in his situation, he would want to know immediately so he could help them. Besides, they probably wouldn't get as mad at him if they heard it from him and not from one of the Slytherins. Harry put his head in his hands and sighed,"Dobby." he called softly. When he heard the telltale 'pop' of Dobby appearing he turned and gave a watery smile. "Hello Dobby" he said. Dobby looked up with wide eyes,"Is master Harry being okay?" the elf asked, his voice full of concern. "I am not okay Dobby, I am probably going to lose my friends, but that's okay, I have you right?" Harry answered shakily, he knew Dobby would like him no matter what, he could live with that. "Yes Dobby will always be here for Master Harry. Is master Harry needing assistance? Or is master Harry just needing company?" Dobby asked folding his hands in front of him and tilting his head up. "Right now Dobby, I just need you to go and get Ron and Hermione, and bring them here to me. Will you do that please?" Harry asked him. Dobby nodded vigorously. He walked up to Harry, patted his knee and said,"Dobby will get Wheezy, Wheezy will help master Harry." and with that, Dobby apperated away. Harry shook his head with a small smile on his lips, and started pulling ingredients out. He really needed to calm down, he was going to make a dish that was a bit more complicated tonight to take his mind off things. He knew Hermione would enjoy it, he might end up having to make Ron some chicken strips though. Harry chuckled and started preparing the rice for the risotto. He also grabbed the halibut and the broccoli out of the fridge. 

Harry was just adding the white wine to the risotto and getting ready to flip the halibut when Dobby popped in with Ron and Hermione, he was so focussed on his cooking though, that he didn't hear them until Ron yelled,"HARRY!" Harry jumped,"Oh hey," he said without taking his eyes off of what he was doing,"are you guys hungry?" he asked. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shrugged, they both knew that Harry used cooking to calm down, they couldn't think of a day that went by over Christmas break that Harry wasn't in the kitchen cooking. Molly was going crazy with Harry always in the kitchen, but everyone convinced her to let him be, otherwise he would go back to sulking and snapping at everyone. "We could eat." Hermione said, "Yeah I'm always hungry, what're you making?" Harry smiled and glanced over at them,"I'm making risotto and pan seared halibut, with steamed broccoli and hollandaise (pronounced hollen-day) sauce. Ron if you don't want this, I can make you chicken or something, I can cook something else for you too Hermione, but I figured you were less picky than Ron" Hermione laughed as Ron grumbled, "That sounds great." she said," I have no idea what any of those things are, except broccoli." Ron said walking over into the kitchen and sitting down at the bar seating that had just opened up in the wall, "It smells good though," he added as an afterthought. Harry chuckled,"Risotto is kind of like a fancy rice, when it's made correctly it should be creamy, and soft, but not too soft. There's parmesan cheese and white wine in this one -no you can not get drunk off of this- the alcohol cooks out" Harry said really quickly, because he knew what Ron was thinking, "Halibut is a type of fish, you know what steamed broccoli is, and then hollandaise sauce is, well, a sauce, but it's made out of eggs, dijon, and a few other things. It's pretty good, but it's not for everybody. I want you to try it, you are going to have to eat actual food eventually, if you do end up hating it I'll make you some chicken or something though, okay?" Ron half glared at Harry but said, "Yeah sure whatever mum" which got him a chunk of broccoli thrown at his head. 

Once Harry was done cooking, he gave everybody their food, Ron end up liking everything except the sauce. "Why did you ask Dobby to bring us down here Harry? I have a feeling it wasn't just to cook for us." Harry sighed, "I have something I need to tell you guys. I wasn't going to tell you, I wasn't going to tell anyone, ever, but I have a feeling that by tomorrow morning, everyone will know, and I just wanted you guys to hear it from me first." he said soberly looking down. "Oh it's because of Snape isn't it?" Hermione said reaching out and grabbing his hand. Harry nodded, "Did he see your crush on Malfoy?" Ron blurted out without thinking. Harry let out a squeak and Hermione hit the back on Ron's head. "What!? I don't-" Harry started, but was cut off, "Harry," Hermione said softly, "we know, we're okay with it honestly, is that what it was? Did Snape see your crush?" Harry's eyes went wide, and then he started tearing up. He launched himself at both of them and tackled them into a hug, "You really mean it? You don't hate me?" Hermione laughed and Ron smiled and shook his head, "Of course we don't hate you mate, Ginny might not love it though." Ron said chuckling. Harry laughed,"She actually already knows" he said sheepishly,"What!? You told her before you told me? I'm your best mate!" Ron said pouting. "Well I didn't really want to tell her, but...do you guys remember when I dodged the kiss Cho tried to give me after that one DA meet?" at their nods, Harry went on,"Well apparently she was crying in a train compartment on the way home, and Ginny heard it and went in there to try and help her. Long story short, Cho told Ginny what happened. Then when we got to headquarters, while you two were helping Ron's mum set the table, Ginny started yelling at me for 'hurting Cho' and the it just kind slipped out that I was, uhm, that I was gay. I told her that I didn't like girls. She got really quiet for a second, and then she hugged me and said she still loved me, and she said that she was glad Hermione told her to get over her crush on me. She said it would be nice to have someone in the family to gush about guys with because everyone else is straight. Save for Charlie, anyway, but he lives all the way in Romania, and is also a lot older than any of the guys that she likes." That wasn't exactly what had happened, but Ginny would hex him into next week if he told the truth.

They sat there in a peaceful silence for a while, until Hermione realized that her question was never answered. "Hey you never answered the question, did Snape see your crush on Malfoy? Is that why you are upset." Harry sucked in a sharp breath, he had forgotten that he was supposed to tell him why he was upset. At the memory of what happened he started tearing up again, jeez he never used to cry before, why was this so hard? 'probably because you're about to lose your two best friends' the little voice in his head told him. "Harry?" his head shot up when he heard Hermione's voice. Harry shook his head and busied himself with gathering everyone's plates, and taking them to the kitchen. 

(Ron's POV-3rd person)

"Mate, what is it? It's obviously bothering you, maybe we can help." Ron said following Harry to the kitchen and sitting at the bar. Hermione followed close behind, but stayed standing. Everything was silent except for the sound of the sponge against the dishes, that is, until Harry let out a gut wrenching sob and dropped his head into his hands. Both Hermione, and Ron ran to his side immediately. Ron recognized that Harry was having an anxiety attack, Fred got them all the time, and Ron had seen George try and help him on multiple occasions and figured the least he could do for Harry was try to help. "C'mon mate lets go sit on the couch, Hermione, will you please grab a cup of water." Ron said as he half carried, half dragged his sobbing best friend over to the couch

Ron made Harry sit down on the couch, then kneeled right in front of him with a hand on his knee, "I'm right here for you mate, I got you, look it's me- it's me Ron, I'm right here." Ron said taking both of Harry's shoulders,"Look mate, no matter what it is we're going to be here for you, we're right here." he said. Ron gave Hermione a small nod of thanks when she gave him the water, without taking his attention off of Harry,"Mate, mate, Harry. Hey, drink this." He said pressing a glass of water to Harry's lips. With a shaky hand, Harry reached up and held the cup. "Okay mate breath with me," Ron said inhaling, "In, and out. You're okay, we're here with you. We've got you. In and out." As Harry slowly calmed down, Ron stood up and sat down so that he was completely facing Harry. "Are you a little better now mate?" he asked tentatively, Harry nodded and leaned back into the couch,"I'm sorry" he he whispered softly. "Oh Harry there is no need to be sorry, you shouldn't apologize for having an anxiety attack." Hermione said,"Are you okay to tell us what happened now, or do you need a minute or two?" she pushed, Ron shot her a look, now was not the time to ask that, he clearly was upset. Hermione sent him an apologetic look back, she knew she probably should have waited, but she spoke before she could think about what Harry was feeling. "No- no I can tell you." Harry whispered.

{Snape POV-3rd person}

..."Ahh please. Please stop. Ow. Ow. Ow. Please plea-"

Snape immediately pulled himself out of Harry's mind after he understood what was happening, and watched as the boy grasped the edge of a desk to keep himself from falling. Severus stared at him in disbelief, "Harry?" he said weakly, this, apparently was not the right move, because he received a defiant glare from the boy, the glare was so good it could almost compare so Severus' own, Harry's eyes were filled with tears, that had Severus' tiny heart shattering. He watched as the "Gryffindor Golder Boy" turned on his heel, grabbed his bag, and calmly walked out of his office. 

Severus sat there gaping while staring at the door frame for longer than he would care to admit. He started thinking about all the things he had done to Harry, said to Harry, assumed about Harry. He was no more than that sick bastard that had raped Harry, He was no more than his own father. He was his father. Severus's knees buckled as that realization settled into his brain. He slid down the wall and put his head in between his knees, all the while he was crying silently.

{Minerva POV-3rd person}

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked Ginny Weasley, "He's probably still with professor Snape, he hasn't come back yet." She responded. Professor McGonagall had come into the common room to speak to Harry about some complaints Umbitch- Umbridge had about him, but he was not here, and she didn't really want to venture up into the boy's dormitory unless she absolutely had to. "Thank you miss Weasley." she said and made her way out of the common room. 'Severus should have let him come back by now, it's almost curfew' she thought as she made her way to the dungeons to retrieve Harry. She hoped they had just lost track of time, after all Severus swore he would be a little nicer to Harry when teaching him Occlumency, because if he was rough and mean he could severely damage Harry's mind, which is not what they wanted.

She sighed as she walked down the cold corridor that led to Severus' office, surprised to see the door wide open as she got closer. As Minerva walked through the door, she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Severus Snape, curled into a ball on the floor, crying silently, she could only tell he was crying because his body was shaking, as it does when one is crying. She got a sense of deja vu, seeing this reminded her of when she had to be that one to tell Severus that his mother had died, because Slughorn was too much of a coward to do so. Minerva quickly did as she had that same night; She knelt down and sat right next to Severus, he clearly knew she was there because he was frozen, as though he believed that if he was still enough he would be invisible. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's just Minnie" she said softly. Severus relaxed, he had stopped crying by now, but every now and then he would let out a small hiccup. After around ten minutes of them sitting there in comforting silence Severus softly said, "Thank you" Minerva sighed, "You are welcome honey. Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked very softly, only to have Severus look up and give her the most broken look ever, "Oh Severus what is it?" she breathed, she couldn't think of a single thing that would make Severus act like this. "I fucked up." he said with a broken voice. Minerva ignored the foul language,"How Sev? How did you mess up." she said, getting scared that he had compromised his position as a spy, "No, no nothing to do with that" Severs said, reading her face, he got up, helped her up and then lead them over to his office so they could sit comfortably. 

Once they were both settled in their chairs Minnie looked expectantly at Severus, "Tea?" he asked, avoiding her gaze,"Severus" she warned, he sighed. and kept his eyes on the floor. "I..." he took a breath and looked up at her, his eyes were wet,"I've become him Minnie. I... I tried so hard not to become him I don't drink, I distance myself from people I-" his voice broke, "I've become my father Minnie. I bully innocent kids for no reason, I treat the first years as though they are the dirt on the bottom of my trainers just because they don't understand. I yell at 15 year olds and tell them how pampered they are- but I don't know anything about them... I-" Snape broke down once again and buried his face in his hands, he didn't bother to try and cry silently this time. 

Minerva watched as Snape poured everything that was bouncing around in his head out to her and watched with a heavy heart, as the man who had become something of a son to her, break down over the thought of becoming like his father. Minerva got up and walked over to Severus, and she hugged him. She hugged him as tightly as she could, and ran her hand over his back, just as she had when he was having one of those days as a child. "Severus you are not like your father at all. Do you know why that is?" she asked. He shook his head, "Did your father ever once break down like this? Did your father care about the man he was? Did your father try, at all, to not be abusive. Did your father ever realize that how he was acting was uncalled for, and that you were completely undeserving of his treatment?" Severus had quieted down by now, and there were just small hiccups, when he didn't answer Minnie said, "Severus, can you answer me?" he hesitated for a second, and then pulled away from the hug, "No, he didn't. He said I deserved it and that it was always my fault." he said , "Exactly Severus. I won't deny that you have been god awful to most of your students, I will not lie to you, you know I never will. But you know that you have been awful for no reason, and that the children did not deserve it, you can fix it now Sev. I know you can, and I hope you will." Severus nodded silently, "I will. It is going to take a while though. Would you like tea?" he asked her as he fixed his appearance so no one would know what had just happened. "Please." she answered. Severus walked over to the little table that was designated for tea and/or coffee and started making it up. Once the tea was done, they sat in a comfortable silence until Severus said, "Minnie?" she looked up and raised her eyebrows, to signal that she was listening, "You must've been coming down here for a reason, my office is hardly on the way to yours from anywhere, unless you were in the Slytherin common room, which I doubt." Minerva's eyes suddenly lit up, she had completely forgotten, "I came down here to see where Potter was, Dolores had a few complaints about him that I thought I should talk with him about, but Miss Weasley said that he'd never come back to the common room after he left for his 'remedial potions lesson' with you." She looked up to see Severus' face all screwed up, in what looked like pain and also anger. "What Severus?" she asked, confused, "I- uhm Minerva, do you know anything about Harry's home life?" he'd asked, praying to whatever entity(s) there were above that she didn't. A little taken aback at the use of Harry's first name, Minerva responded, "I know very little, Harry doesn't really ever want talk about his summer, so I don't press it. Normally he'll be really chatty about the winter holidays though, of course, this year he didn't have anything to tell me. I was there, he didn't really do anything other than cook 24/7 anyway, he said it calms him." Minerva looked up to see a relieved/pained look on Severus' face, "Is there something I should have known?" She asked a little terrified that whatever Severus found out, was the reason he had broken down. Severus summoned his pensive, "Well yes and no. Harry never intended anyone to find out, in fact, the only reason I found out, is because, after seeing certain memories that indicated the he was... abused, I fought back, though I wasn't planning on doing that until our 4th or 5th lesson. I fought back against all of his attempts to get me out, and walked all the way to the back, where the darkest memory was lying. Minerva it was so dark that it was black. After seeing the first two memories -which I will show you in a moment- I couldn't imagine what that boy had been through, that could make those memories just barley a royal blue. At first- at first I thought it was going to be a memory of that night, but it wasn't Minnie. Oh Merlin it was so much worse. I don't think he ever planned on telling anybody at all. I honestly believe that he was going to live with this his entire life. What makes this even worse, is that he's already been living with it for at least a year possibly even two." Minerva looked at Severus, anxious, and scared to see what he found out. "Also Minnie, I think Harry probably won't be going back to Gryffindor tower tonight, he probably went to the Room of Hidden Things, to calm down. I beg you not to go looking for him, just...wait until he comes out on his own, okay?" Severus said , "And I need you to swear that you will not speak of this to anyone without Harry's express permission. I am only telling this because you are his head of house, and because I trust you with this information, okay?" Only when Minerva had swore on her life that she would be quiet about what she saw, did Severus finally pull the memories out of his head, and put them in the pensive.

(Ron's POV- 3rd person)

"Mate-" Ron didn't know what to say. He had never heard of something so absolutely awful in his entire life. Ron knew that Harry's "family" treated him like rubbish, his mum had tried to adopt Harry in their second year, but Dumbledore said that it would put everyone, especially Harry, at risk. He also told her not to tell Harry, as to not get his hopes up, Ron thought that was a little messed up, if Harry was getting his hopes up at leaving his home, it clearly wasn't that safe for him anyway, but he had kept his mouth shut, though he was deeply regretting that decision now. Molly hated that she had to leave him with those muggles, ever since she heard about the bars on his windows she's tried to insert him into the family, she gives him a jumper, and fudge, she scolds him just as she does the rest of her children. Harry really was another son in her eyes, minus the red hair though. Ron was so angry, not at Harry, of course he was a little sad that Harry felt like he couldn't come to him, but that obviously wasn't Harry's fault. He'd never had anyone to go to in his life, he has been alone, raising himself, for 15 years. Ron was angry alright, but at the Dursleys. At that horrible excuse for a man. Just thinking about him set his teeth grinding- But not right now, right now he had to worry about Harry. Ron still couldn't believe that Harry had been living with this for two years and he hadn't spoken a word of it. He said it happened the summer right before fourth year, so maybe like, a year and a half, but still, any time at all is still awful.

"No. it's okay, I understand, you can go." Ron looked up at Hermione quizzically. What was Harry on about? "Harry! We are not going anywhere!" Hermione said firmly, her tone making Harry look up. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, the sight of him made Hermione soften a bit, "Harry," she said scooting over so she was right next to him, "I don't know what you thought would happen after you told us, and I don't pretend to know how you are feeling right now, because I have absolutely no idea. I have never been in this situation before, but I can tell you for sure, that neither one of us are going to leave you. Neither Ron, nor I, are angry with you, nor are we disgusted by you. You did nothing wrong, and did not deserve anything that that man ever did to you. Do you understand?" Harry shook his head and folded himself up, practically burying himself in the couch. Ron had never noticed how small his best friend was, until now. "Well then I guess we'll just have to stay here with you until you do." Ron finally said. "I am going to go get us some pumpkin juice, I'll be right back." and Ron left to go to the kitchen. There were three glasses of pumpkin juice sitting on the counter, He smiled and grabbed them. Magic really did come in handy sometimes.

(Minerva's POV-3rd person)

Minerva stared at the wall behind Severus, she couldn't do much else. Lily and James' son, the boy -no- the young man, whom she has grown quite close to in the past four and a half years, has been hiding this HUGE secret from her for quite awhile. Minerva's eyes started watering, she blinked the tears away fast, she would not cry, she must be strong, strong for Harry. "He hasn't told anybody? " she asked Severus when she finally regained some composure. He shook his head, "no, not that I saw, at least" Severus paused "I think... I think that he thinks his friends are going to be upset with him. I believe that he feels everything was his fault, and that, because of what happened to him, people are going to think different of him. That everyone is going to think him to be weak, or dirty." Minerva nodded, she had some serious planning to do. "I will get started on finding him new living arrangements immediately. I believe we should tell Albus, but not until we've gotten everything figured out. I love he man dearly, but he can be such a moron when it comes to students' home lives." Severus snorted, "I know." he said simply. "Why don't you go home for the night." Severus nodded. Minerva shot him a smirk before giving him a short hug and heading back up to her office.

(Snape's Pov-1st person)

Once Minerva left, I grabbed my bag full of papers that still needed grading, and flooed home. I walked out of the fireplace, smiling softly when I heard rather awful singing coming from the kitchen. I tiptoed over and put my cloak and bag away, before leaning up against the doorframe and watching my fiancé dance around our kitchen in nothing but a pair of my boxers and one of my button ups.

"She's a very special girrrrrrl,

from her head down to her toenaiiilllls,

yet she'll waiAHHHHH!

SEVERUS!!!"

"Hello love." I said laughing. "Sev! Why do you always do that!? Couldn't you have cleared your throat or something!?" I pretended think about it for a second, "I think not, I like making you scream." I said finally, smirking at Maverick's pretty little blush "Sev!" he whisper-yelled. I walked forward, grabbed him by the hips and kissed him. "What are you making?" I asked once we finally broke apart. Maverick looked up at me and smiled, "Spaghetti sauce!" I rose my eyebrows, "Mav... baby. No" I said turning off the heat, "What do you mean 'no'?" I rose my eyebrows once again and lifted up the spoon, which had melted into the pot. Mav pouted, poking out his bottom lip. I kissed him again, "Stop your pouting, we'll just order pizza." Mav lit up immediately, causing me to roll my eyes, he'd eat pizza everyday if I let him.

I hung up the phone after ordering us a large pepperoni and cheese pizza and walked over to sit on the couch, "Pizza will be here in 30 minutes." I said laying my head in Maverick's lap. "Okay!" he said happily, running his hand through my hair. He was always so bubbly. It's weird, considering his life, one would think he'd have turned out just like me. When Maverick was 14, he came out to his family as trans, and gay. Mav's mom didn't care she was born and raised in the wizarding world, where it is perfectly fine to be whatever you want. Maverick's father on the other hand... was not so care free. He was very religious, and already saw Maverick as a disgrace, and burden to their family because he liked to do more masculine things. So, when Maverick confirmed that he was a boy, that liked boys, his father lost his shit. He beat him, and threw him out. Back then Maverick lived in America and apparently Ilvermorny does these free summer programs for the students, and Maverick's mother never cut him out of the Carroll family vault, so he got along fine until he was 17. Right after his 17th birthday, Maverick got news that his parents had died. Of course he was devastated, regardless of how awful they were, he now had zero family. Maverick decided to start a new life in England, he went to a university called the Queen Mary University of London. He became a pediatrician, and has been ever since.

"Sev!" I jerked away so hard I fell off the couch, "Merlin! What!?" 

"Pizza's here, you gonna get it or do you want me to?"

"I'll get it, you're not wearing any trousers"

"Oh I wasn't aware I needed to wear trousers on my week off in my own home." he said in his god awful british accent

I chuckled and walked toward the door while Maverick pouted on the couch. I opened the door, to see a young boy, about 15. 

"Are you Mr. Severus Sna-" the boy started, only to trail off and look up at me with wide eyes, I raised my eyebrow, "Severus Snape?" I said. The boy nodded and stuttered out, "O- okay. Here is your pizza. That will be se- seven dollars and nine - ninety-three cents." I looked down at the boy. What is his issue? It's not like he was my student, he had no reason to be scared. "Sev! stop scaring th- Oh hi Dudley, I haven't seen you in a while. How are mom and dad?" I looked behind me to see that Mav had slipped some trousers on. It took me a second to realize that Maverick had just said the child's name was, "Dudley!?" I yelled, "As is Dudley Dursley!" the kid started stumbling backward, and his eyes welled up, "Oh- no no no" he said, before dropping the pizza and running off. 

"What the hell Severus!? Why did you yell at him like that!?" Maverick yelled as he went to get the pizza off of the porch, "He's Harry's cousin! He hurt-" 

"Who the hell is Harry? Harry Potter? I thought you hated him? You said he is a spoiled brat just like James."

I sighed, "Come on, I've got some things I need to tell you." and we walked inside. 

(Harry's POV-1st person)

The last thing I remember from last night is Hermione hugging me, and me sobbing into her shoulder. I must've fallen asleep crying. I sat up, I'm in the bed, they moved me to my bed. I rubbed my hands over my face and pulled the covers back up over my head, that's embarrassing. I completely lost my shit in front of my best friends. I wonder if everybody knows yet. All of the Weasleys are going to know, Draco is going to know. UGH, I want to die want to crawl into a hole, and die. Why can't I just end it all right now, what's stopping me? Oh yeah... Voldemort. 

I sat curled up in my bed under the covers until I heard a house elf pop in. I poked my head out just enough to see who came in, it was Dobby. "Good afternoon master Harry, Wheezy has asked Dobby to see if Wheezy can come in." 

I looked at him. Afternoon? Jesus Christ. I nod my head and go back under the covers. It was silent for a few moments before Dobby popped back in with Ron. I heard a sigh then, "Mate I know you feel like shit right now but you've got to get up. you have missed breakfast and lunch. You don't have to leave the room of requirement, but you need to at least little something" I shook my head and burrowed further under the blankets. Another sigh "C'mon mate. Nobody knows. At least not yet. Snape wasn't even in the great hall today. At all. And I doubt he's going to tell, Snape's cruel, but not that cruel, and even if he was, Dumbledore and McGonagall would have his arse before he could even get the entire sentence out. Are you planning on telling Dumbledore about this? I know that we can't adopt you, but I'm sure he'll-"

I cut Ron off, "What do you mean you can't adopt me!? RON DID YOU TELL YOUR FAMILY!!!? I can't believe you! You see, this is why I don't tell people about my shit!! DOES YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY KNOW NOW!?" I looked at Ron, disgusted, his eyes were wide and he was paler than Draco's hair, "What!? You can't even explain yourself!? Some friend you are, I'm done, leave me alone." I tried to walk away but Ron had apparently broken out of his trance and grabbed my arm, "Harry wait, I didn't tell anyone I promise." 

(Ron's POV-1st person)

Oh damn, I messed up, oh Merlin. I guess I have to tell him about 2nd year then. I grabbed his arm right before he left the room. "Harry wait, I didn't tell anyone I promise" I said way too softly, I was afraid I was going to cry. I don't cry, I get angry, why do I feel like I am going to cry. Harry wrenched is arm out of my grasp and stared at me hard, "Then why do you know you can't adopt me, and more importantly why is my adoption being discussed without my knowledge?" 

I took a deep breath, "Do you remember in second year, when Fred, George, and I flew Dad's car to save you?" Harry nodded, "Well, despite how my mum played it off, she was really... unsettled by the fact that a twelve year old was being starved, and treated worse than a prisoner, so I guess she talked to dad, and they decided that they were going to try and adopt you. They went to Dumbledore, to ask if he would get the papers for them, so that they could surprise you when you came home for winter break with us, but he shut them down immediately, and told them that that would put everybody at risk, including you. The only reason mum didn't fight harder for you is because Dumbledore told her that you would be put at an even greater risk than you were already at. I wasn't supposed to know, but somehow Bill found out, before Dumbledore told Mum and Dad 'no' and he told me and the twins. Dumbledore told us not to say anything to you, so that you didn't get your hopes up. I thought it was fucked that you'd be getting your hopes up about leaving your family, that was an even greater reason to adopt you, but i kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry. I should have said something." 

The longer I spoke the more Harry's shoulders sagged, he looked at me with sad eyes, and hugged me. I hugged him back, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't- I'm sorry." he said. I squeezed him tighter, "It's okay mate, its okay. Will you eat something now please?" He nodded. We stayed there hugging for a good two minutes before he finally let go. "Sorry, I got your shirt wet." I looked down, sure enough, there were tear stains, "You're fine mate, Do you want to go down to the kitchens? or do you want to eat here?" Harry inhaled, "I think I want to go down to the great hall, you said Snape hasn't been here all day, so he hasn't told anyone yet. And I figure I'll have to face everyone eventually anyway." I looked at him, "Only if you're sure" he nodded. "I am. Okay, I'll go take a shower, are you going to wait here or do you want me to meet you in the Great Hall." I told him I'd wait, and then I went to the sitting room. 

(Maverick's POV-1st person)

"...I saw his Uncle, Vernon Dursley on top of him. His legs were pinned above his head and he was bleeding... bleeding out of his arse. He was crying and- and begging for it to stop, and Dursley just told him to shut up and kept going. He was crying out and yelling for help, I guess no one was home, because no one came to help him." Sev was about to go on, but I had to stop him, "St- stop, I'm- I'm going to throw up! oh NO!"I ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet, then I started sobbing. Severus came in and wet a washcloth. He started to clean up my face, I just kept crying. I couldn't stop crying, more and more sobs kept coming. Not only had this little boy's family abused him, he'd also gotten raped... by a man that I knew. A man whose son I have taken care of. I couldn't even fathom it. I had been taking care of Dudley for well over 10 years and I never even knew Harry was in their care.

Once Severus finished wiping off my face, he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He changed me out of my clothes, and changed his clothes as well. He sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap. I cried into his chest as he ran his hands through my hair, and whispered sweet nothings to me, in an attempt to calm me down. After a while, I managed to control the sobs, though tears still fell freely down my face, "H- How long has it been since... it happened. Was it recen- recently?" I stuttered out Severus pulled his face into a frown, "It looked like he was around 13, so he been sitting on this for about 1 and a half years." I looked at Severus I had no more tears left. I wanted to throw a tantrum, I wanted to scream and cry and murder Vernon. But instead, "How are we going to help him?" I said. I wanted to do all I could to help this little boy, I want him to grow up with a family, he needs to know that he is loved, lest he become like me or Severus. "I told Minerva, actually I showed her in the pensive. I assume she will figure something out. I also have come to the realization tonight, that I am an asshole. I used to bully Harry every chance I got telling him how spoiled he is, and how he won't alway have everything handed to him on a silver platter like he has so far. I had a breakdown earlier. I am going to start... being nicer. I am going to fix my attitude toward the the non Slytherins. Harry will not be wanting to talk to me, obviously. I guess when we go back tomorrow I'll have to figure out how to apologise to him. As of right now though, let's get some sleep, yeah?" I curled up against him as he turned the light off, and we both prepared ourselves for the horrible sleep that was about to come.

(Severus' POV-1st person)

I got up at 6 like normal, and looked over at Maverick to see him still asleep. I let him sleep cause the poor baby kept waking up in tears all throughout the night. I went to the kitchen and started making tea for me, and coffee for Maverick, then I put on some music and started making chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. I decided I'd have to go back to Hogwarts this morning, because I never get any work done at home. No one but Minnie ever comes into my office unannounced, so I should be fine to bring Mav. 

Only one person from my work life knows Mav exists. Minerva found out when she invited herself to my house right after Lily had died to make sure I was doing okay. She found me crying into Maverick's chest and him holding me close. I made her promise not to tell anybody. If the Dark Lord knew, Maverick would be obligated to meet him so that he could be assessed. I could never do that to him. Maverick is perfectly content in the muggle world anyway, he assures me of it almost every week. I am certain that multiple people suspect that I am seeing somebody, like Lucius, Narcissa, and, obviously, Dumbledore. Luc and Narcissa wouldn't betray me like that, he already knows I am spy, and has yet to say anything, and Narcissa is to caught up in trying to keep her family together that she couldn't care less what I am doing. Draco knows that Mav and I live together, because he has come to stay with me on multiple occasions, but he doesn't know that we're together, or if he does he hasn't said anything about it. And Dumbledore... he has other things going on right now, he isn't focused on what I am doing outside of the order at the moment.

SCREEEEEECH SCREEEEECH SCREEEEEECH 

The smoke detector went off, "ShitShitShitShitShit!" the pancake is on fire, "ShitDamnitAh! Fuck" I looked around for the fire extinguisher. Where is it!? How do we not have one? The fire went out and the noise cut out suddenly, I turned around, "Jesus love, one day in the muggle world and it's like you've forgotten you're a wizard." 

Maverick looked at me smirking, "I zoned out" I said looking at my feet like a child being scolded. Maverick hummed and looked over at the piece of charcoal on the stove, he then looked at the coffee pot, "At least you didn't catch the coffee on fire." he said optimistically. He walked over to the cupboard and reached up to grab a mug, "I wish I had, that stuff is awful... Baby, do you want to come to work with me today?" I asked. 

Maverick's eyes went wide, "What about the Dark Lord? I thought I wasn't supposed to go there cause he'll hurt me?" 

I sighed, "The Dark Lord will not be coming into hogwarts, he's afraid of Dumbledore. And no one except Minerva comes into my chambers unannounced, and she already knows about you. I need to get work done, but I don't want to leave you alone. Do you feel like you can be alone right now?" 

Maverick bit his lip and stared past me for a few seconds, "I'll come with you, do I have to wear pants?" 

I laughed, "Yes love, you need to wear pants." he pouted, "Bummer"

"You could wear a skirt if you want" I said shrugging. He looked at me as though I just suggested he chop his right foot off, "Then pants." I said while attempting to make pancakes again. He walked away grumbling about how even the idea of wearing pants is atrocious. 

(Draco's POV-1st person)

Severus never came to take attendance last night, which means he either went home to Maverick, or he was grading papers and fell asleep, both happen quite a lot so I wasn't really surprised. I woke up around 8 and went to breakfast, Sev wasn't there so I assumed he'd gone home. I was surprised, however, to find a worried looking Granger and Weasley, but no Harry. They kept looking around, and staring at Severus' spot at the teachers table, clearly, something happened last night. I gobbled down my breakfast and ran down to the dungeons. I hoped Severus was back now cause I was about to strangle him right then and there. Harry didn't deserve the way Severus treated him, and I was going to make sure that he knew that too. 

When I finally got to Sev's office I busted through the door to find it empty, but I did hear the muggle music coming from the other side of the door. Severus was in his chambers, apparently with Maverick . I took a deep breath and steadied myself, it wouldn't do or me to barge in there like a lunatic. I was raised better than that. I knocked on the door. The music stopped, "Enter." Severus said menacingly. I rolled my eyes and walked in, "Why are you trying to be scary, it's just me, you're not scary." Severus looked up.

"What do you need Draco?" he asked seemingly annoyed. I looked around, where did Maverick go?

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Where's Maverick, I know he's here, you don't listen to Madonna. Also, I know you guys are together, so you can stop trying to hide it from me." his eyes went wide.

"How do you know we're together" he said crossing his arms

"You live in a two roomed flat, and the room I stay in always has a thin layer of dust on the shelves, you two obviously share a room, and a bed. Also, I walked in on you guys one night when you were doing it you didn't see me, you were too focused on Maverick. Now, where is he?" 

Maverick came around the corner blushing furiously, and sitting next to Sev. Severus put an arm around him and pulled him closer. "Did you tell your parents?" he asked me. I shook my head. "No, but father has figured out that you're seeing someone and he isn't the happiest about it. He's upset because you haven't told him yet. Though, he knows that you probably haven't told anyone because of the Dark Lord." Sev nodded.

"What did you want to talk about?" he said leaning back

My face went hard, "Last night I was doing my rounds, when I saw Harry leave your office crying. What did you do!? How many times have I told you to stop being such an arse!? I have never seen Harry cry once, not even when Diggory died IN FRONT of him!?" Maverick's face dropped and he looked like he was going to cry, and Severus' jaw locked and his hand started rubbing Maverick's hip, probably to comfort him. 

"Draco I don't know what you think you saw, but I can assure you I did nothing to Potter to warrant him crying." 

I watched Sev closely, "YOU'RE LYING!! Severus, I watched him leave your office and start crying. Nobody cries just to cry! I know you're lying because Maverick immediately got upset when I mentioned him, and you proved it by comforting him! I am not and idiot. You might think you're smart, but you're not. Do you know what his life is like at home!? No! You don't! So how are you going to treat him like the scum beneath your shoe and then deny it. Harry is abused at home! Did you know that! In third year we overheard him telling Granger that he would rather go live with Sirius Black than go back to his aunt! He'd rather live with someone he thought was going kill him then go back to live with his family! And here you are telling him that he's had everything in life and that he probably expects for everything to be handed to him on a silver platter. Severus he didn't even know he was a wizard until he was 11! I saw him at the robe shop right before our first year and he didn't seem to know anything about the wizarding world!!" 

At some point during my rant I had turned around and faced the other way, and when I turned back around Maverick was fully turned toward Severus and trying to comfort him, and Severus was... crying. My shoulders slumped, I might've finally gotten it into his head. I shook my head and left his chambers out the way I came, only to see McGonagall staring at me with wide eyes.

"Oh uh, excuse me professor." She looked at me funny and then walked into Severus' chambers without saying a word.


End file.
